This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Apoptotic cell clearance is crucial to the development and the resolution of immune responses in all multicellular organisms. Failure to clear apoptotic cells can trigger autoimmune diseases such as Lupus, and neurodegeneration, such as age-related macular degeneration, the most frequent cause of blindness. We have identified a novel Drosophila F-Box protein that plays a role in apoptotic cell clearance (Silva et al, 2007. Immunity 27 (4): 585-96). This F-Box protein acts together with SkpA, Lin19 and Effete to form a SCF complex with E3 ligase activity. The goal of this project is to couple co-ImmunoPrecipitation and Mass Spectrometry to identify potential Pallbearer substrate(s), which will then be further characterized in our laboratory.